<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay in the shadows by georgerus63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774874">stay in the shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63'>georgerus63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>her majesty's finest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brocedes Drama, F/M, James Bond AU, M/M, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, injuries, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto has known Lewis and George for what feels like an eternity but never did he thought the two would end up together. </p><p>A story from the viewpoint of Senior Agent Toto Wolff on M and Agent 63</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Susie Wolff/Torger "Toto" Wolff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>her majesty's finest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay in the shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at summaries, I'm sorry 😅</p><p>Again, everything happening here is pure fiction, nothing is real. This is also not beat read so I apologise for every mistake, please point them out to me if you notice one ☺💙</p><p>Have fund enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toto has known Lewis and George for an eternity. Not really, but it somehow feels like it, he has seen both growing up and achieving what they were meant to achieve. Although he has never thought the two would end up together some day.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2011 </em>
</p><p>George is different from the trained, professional agent he is today, when Toto met him for the first time, he is just a lanky, thirteen year old. His limbs are acting weird and not like they're supposed too but still, even if combat isn't George's strength yet, the boy is incredibly talented. He never misses, cold blue eyes trained on the target from the very first day.</p><p>Toto doesn't know George's story but the fact that he's training in the Academy is enough to tell him that there are no parents or family left, at least none that want to take him in. Nobody with a clear sense would put their child into a school where from the age of ten it could be killed every day - well, he has met exceptions but George isn't one of them.</p><p>"He has grown up alone." Susie tells him one day after he had a lesson with the boy. "Foster homes, ran away every few days and got into fights at school. We took him in, he seemed acceptable as he never shied away from a fight," His wife is busy going through papers, ever since she has been named as new Head for the MI6 Academy it has been like that.</p><p>Toto takes his time and sits down at a chair across from his wife and aimlessly skips through the notes he has taken while watching George spare Alex, a cadet that Christian Horner, another senior, has taken great interest in.</p><p>"His techniques are bad, maybe it was a mistake taking him in. He's not progressing fast enough." Susie says when Toto is too caught up in reading what he has written down.</p><p>"No, he's not bad." Toto shakes his head, his hand tugging a few strands of his hair. "He needs more training. His weapon skills are unmatched compared to his year. He just needs to control his body more."</p><p>"Well, you're his senior, that's your job to work out." Susie just smiles at him and Toto can feel the butterflies in his stomach as if it's their first date. Susie is right, only he and George themselves are able to form him into the agent he wants to be.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2013 </em>
</p><p>Lewis Hamilton is nothing like the M he will be one day when Toto shakes his hand for the first time. He looks less intimidating, his eyes still have a softness that is long gone in a few years. He is also the complete opposite from the boy Toto is training in the Academy, hidden in the Highlands of Scotland. Lewis is a professional, maybe the best he ever met.</p><p>The agent graduated from the Academy a few years ago but now he is in Toto's first agent team, together with Nico Rosberg, an incredibly talented German. People expect both to gain Double O status at the end of the year, they're the hottest candidates out of all the other agents. Now it is Totos job to form them into the killing machines they're expected to be, making sure they're prepared for their missions under his guidance. </p><p>He himself has been a Double O long  time ago, a terrible accident made him retire and three years ago he gained his new senior status. His job is to train the new generation now and with Lewis and Nico it seems like he got a perfect, strong agent pair that will guarantee him success. His other project, George, is getting better too and Toto grows hopeful. After all, every senior wants his own agents to be M's favourites, to get the best missions and if possible, become a candidate in the run for the next M.</p><p>His first meeting with Lewis and Nico goes well, he knows from old files they have known each other since their Academy days, trained together and celebrated their first success together. </p><p>Still, an unwell feeling lingers in his gut, the way the other seniors pity him for getting this pair makes him uneasy.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2014 </em>
</p><p>The past year went incredibly well, Nico and Lewis delivered the expected results. M is more than pleased and Toto went from having his first team to being M's favourite senior, the old man regularly reaching out towards him to consider Toto's opinion.</p><p>The harder part - M is looking for his follow up and he wants it to be either Nico or Lewis and Toto can't decide. He knows M prefers Lewis, the honored 007 while Nico still fights for his promotion - the situation in his perfectly well working team is starting to turn weird, Lewis and Nico start to avoid each other and the first cracks in their relationship start to show.</p><p>"How's your cadet doing?" M asks him over lunch when Toto is busy preparing the next mission in Belgium for his agents, typing away on his laptop. </p><p>To be fair, it has been months since he had last seen his trainee but according to Susie, George is doing better and better, on top of all classes. Just like Toto expects it from him and it feels good to know George delivers despite him not being there physically. </p><p>"He's doing great, still too young for his exam but he's getting closer. He's definitely ready once he's 19." </p><p>M hums satisfied before taking a sip from his tea. "And Lewis and Nico?"</p><p>Toto has to suppress a groan at the question. "They're giving me a headache. They hardly talk to each other and are constantly battling in the field, Nico is often refusing to keep Lewis back clear nowadays."</p><p>M's lips start to form a tight line. "Nico? Why would he do that? I thought he is a professional?"</p><p>"Jealousy I guess." The senior agent just shrugs as the frown on M's face grows deeper.</p><p>"There is no need for him to be jealous, if he wants to be a Double O, he has to work harder."</p><p>Toto stops himself from defending Nico - M is clearly biased and even if the Austrain has a different opinion, he doesn't want to lose his status towards their leader and keeps quiet. He will regret it just a few days later.</p><p>-</p><p>The mission was supposed to be done easy - break into the company building, find the stick with contacts from Alonso and then leave quickly.</p><p>Toto watches the monitors in deep concentration as Q guides the two agents easily through the large complex of a building towards their destined location. They're a few security guards lurking around but his skilled agents take them out quickly. Through the body cams they're carrying, Toto is able to follow the scene when suddenly M steps into his space next to him, demanding a headset from one of Q's minions who scurries away to hand him one.</p><p>M has a smile on his face which deeply unsettles Toto as Nico finds the stick and starts the data transfer.</p><p>"Nico, give Lewis back up." M instructs and Toto sees through Lewis' bodycam how Nico starts to frown but keeps quiet. This is a test, he realises but he has no clue what strategy M is following. </p><p>They wordlessly change places and Toto's uneasiness grows as he sees how Nico's hands start to shake. This is going to end badly but they need those contacts of Alonso so desperately to finally catch the ruthless criminal who has been slipping from their fingers for too long.</p><p>The Austrian has no other chance to stand still and watch when Q tells them the security is on their way and Nico starts fighting them. But ten against one while Lewis has to watch the transfer is unfair and Nico crumbles down quickly, a shot has hit him in his left side.</p><p>The scream rings through Toto's head still a few days later as M starts to scoff loudly when Lewis has to stop the data transfer to rescue the other agent. The data is lost, their trace on Alonso as good as gone.</p><p>M turns away when Lewis takes the last guard out with a precise shot. "Meeting in my office tomorrow at eight am sharp. I don't care how you drag Nico in."</p><p>Q sends him a glance full of pity but Toto doesn't need it. No, he's more worried about the future of his agent, it doesn't look too good for Nico, it's not even clear if he survives.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning all hell breaks loose between a pissed looking M and Kimi Räikkönen, one of their best medicals. He looks ready to punch M in the throat as the man demands Nico to be dragged into his office.</p><p>"He has been in surgery just a few hours ago, how the hell do you want to talk to him in your office?! His stitches need to heal, he's not able to walk!" The Finn shouts and Toto respects the bravery the man has towards their leader. M's face turns into an ugly grimace when the doctor still doesn't back down and blocks his way towards the medical unit of their building.</p><p>"Fine. Wolff?"</p><p>"Yes?" The Austrian steps towards the man who is still sending daggers with his eyes in Kimi's direction. "Tell Rosberg he is out. As soon as he wakes up and is ready to leave, he's gone. I don't need agents who can't follow simple instructions and risk a whole mission over their incompetence. Make him sign the necessary papers, his mistakes aren't acceptable anymore."</p><p>"But-" The <em> 'This wasn't Nico's fault' </em> doesn't make it past his lips.</p><p>"One more word and you're gone too." M now turns towards Toto, his eyes cold. "007 gets pulled from your team too, then you can focus on your little cadet, hopefully he turns out better than Rosberg."</p><p>-</p><p>Telling Nico the news is hard but the German seems relaxed about it, disappointed still but mostly calm.</p><p>"I expected it." He just says as he winces while trying to get dressed. Kimi watches the whole interaction with great interest, he has voiced out multiple times how this goes against his working ethics, throwing out a patient that hasn't healed properly yet. </p><p>"Lewis-"</p><p>"I don't want to hear it-"</p><p>"He's sorry." Toto interrupts him.</p><p>"Why should he? He's the winner here. He's M's favourite while we're the unwanted baggage. I knew that my time would be over soon, don't worry about me. I have an offer from Germany, I don't need his pity." Nico spits out bitterly as he pulls a shirt over his head.</p><p>Toto stays quiet because Nico is right. Lewis apologised to him for nearly losing his position but never to Nico. He hasn't even asked about his former partners' condition and Toto is sure something has happened between them, not just the things that went down wrong on the mission.</p><p>"It is better for all of us if I just leave. I ruined everything, Toto. This is not your fault."</p><p><em> 'But it's neither yours' </em> is left unsaid again.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2015 </em>
</p><p>He knows he's being unfair to the poor boy but this is his reality and future now, he has to get used to it. Half of the cadets die on their exam mission to gain the agent status and George being Toto's first and only cadet has to succeed, he can't let the other seniors have this. Not when he managed the team that the new M belonged to. Not when he is back to mentoring Lewis, helping him with his new position as advisor. Not when he still has to save his reputation and George knows how much pressure is on his mentor and automatically on himself too, to deliver the best possible result.</p><p>The old M has never given him the same attention after the Lewis and Nico disaster, much to Horner's and Binotto's delight. They had still been friends and M had valued Toto's opinion as much as ever but their bond hasn't been as relaxed as before. He has spent most of his time the past year training his cadet and taking a look at the new talents they recruit. Susie is grateful they're able to spend more time together in the beautiful Scottish landscape but Toto wants to go back to London, he misses the hectic city and the chaos at the MI6 from time to time.</p><p>Now that M died in a terrible attack that had cost a lot of agents lifes, Toto regrets parting with the old man like that. He knew that M had been harsh and grumpy sometimes but they had been close friends, often sharing the same opinions and their end just feels wrong. On the other hand Toto is obviously proud of Lewis for his new position, the agent deserved it more than anyone and he remembers how Lewis called him immediately, asking the senior to be his advisor. Lewis has worked hard for it, fighting his way through the ranks and Toto feels honoured to be a part of the way.</p><p>But Toto can't fulfil his role as advisor now, not until he has George safely at the MI6, he promised the boy to train him and make him reach his goal, becoming a Double O and the exam is coming closer.</p><p>So this is what brings them outside on this cold, rainy November morning and Toto stands below an umbrella with a thick raincoat on while he watches the seventeen year old teen desperately fighting himself through the muddy parkour on the training grounds. His hair and clothes stick uncomfortably to the skin and Toto feels a tad bit bad when he sees George shivering but the teen fights, tightly gripping onto the slippery, wet monkey bars two meters above the ground.</p><p>The Austrian just watches, he expects George to know his limits, there is no need to interact with the boy on a parkour he has done hundred times before, trying again to break his timed record. But then within seconds the boy doesn't catch himself with his hands properly on the slippery metal - and Toto just looks how he falls, his ankle making an ugly noise when colliding with the ground that is matched by the painful scream the Brit lets out. </p><p>There are two more years until George can take his exam, they have enough time left, a broken ankle just gives him the opportunity to work on George's language and knowledge skills and prepare him for his written exams, calculates Toto as he watches the boy pulling himself up slowly from the muddy ground, a slit above his eyebrow bleeding strongly. </p><p>Maybe Toto trains him too hard but he hasn't chosen George because he knew the boy wasn't made for this. No, George has the potential to be the best and he will be grateful later once he achieves his dreams.</p><p>But Toto is also not a monster. They may have a clear target before their eyes but after his fall he makes sure George gets checked up properly by their nurse, helps him walk with the plaster around his foot and treats him with tea and Susie's self-made cookies in her office until the boy has swiped the last tears away and smiles again.</p><p>Toto is more than confident that when his time comes, George can do it.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2016 </em>
</p><p>"Have you heard it already?" Lewis' voice makes Toto look up from the screen of his computer as he enters the room.</p><p>"You need to be a little bit more specific Lewis." Toto tells him calmly as the leader sits down on his own desk, fingers typing away on the keyboard to unlock his own computer.</p><p>"Nico is the new head of the German Intelligence Service. Schumacher stepped down." Lewis' lips are pressed into a tight line while Toto raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Care to talk about it?"</p><p>"What?" Lewis turns at him, confusion written all over his face. "What would I want to talk about?"</p><p>"What has happened between the two of you? You always got along, you were friends for years and suddenly-"</p><p>Lewis stops him with a simple gesture. "It's nothing important."</p><p>Two can play this game, Toto thinks and gives Lewis his best 'quit the bullshit' face, even using his eyebrows to give it a stronger effect.</p><p>The Brit seems to struggle for a minute before sighing loudly, turning fully towards his advisor.</p><p>"I loved him, that is what happened. I loved Nico but he-" Lewis' voice breaks and Toto gets up, checking that the door is locked so nobody interrupts them while Lewis organises his thoughts.</p><p>"I told him at the beginning of 2014. He got angry and asked me if it was another trick to manipulate him and take everything away from him. He didn't believe me and I knew he had been jealous for a while. M made no secret out of who he preferred." The Austrian stays quiet as Lewis seems to struggle what to say next.</p><p>"He called me a liar and left, a few days later I got my Double O promotion…For him, it was clear what I had tried to do. He thought I just wanted to hurt him more which wasn't true. My feelings have always been honest."</p><p>There are no words needed to make clear what happened next and Toto sighs loudly.</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"It took me a while to get over him. It hurt like hell but when I finally managed it, he came to me later that year, right before Belgium and confessed his own feelings. He got angry when I told him I was over him. Nico really thought I waited for him after he had hurt my feelings so badly. We both… we both got angry and had a big fight on the plane to our last mission and in the heat of the moment I told him I wouldn't care if he died. And then he got shot for me. I was scared to lose him but then he survived and I was a coward and didn't apologise to him before he was kicked out for a mistake he wasn't responsible for. Well, we were both responsible for the mess in Belgium-"</p><p>"No," Toto says simply, Lewis looking up confused at the tall Austrian.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It was neither your fault. The old M favoured you from the beginning and played with you two. He wanted a hurtful rivalry to separate you. I don't know how much he knew about your relationship but when he told Nico to keep your back clear he had no good intentions. It was my fault because I talked about how you weren't as close as before and there was tension between you two. I should've kept my mouth shut in the beginning."</p><p>Lewis stays quiet for a moment before hiding his face behind his hands.</p><p>"Lewis… have you ever talked to him again?" Toto asks quietly.</p><p>The young leader shakes his head. "No… I'm still angry at him. He acted like an asshole, thinking I was stupid enough to wait years for him to finally catch up. As if my whole world revolved around him!" Lewis' voice grows cold towards the end and Toto nods in understanding.</p><p>"Any possible plans to comment on the situation?"</p><p>"No, not really. I don't think I will and surely Nico doesn't expect it." </p><p>Oh yes, Toto remembers the Germans cold goodbye two years ago and suspects that even Nico doesn't want congratulations in first place, not from the one that took the spot he fought so hard for to begin with. </p><p>"Great, now that we've talked about this, we can continue with your security issues." Toto changes the topic as Lewis looks like he doesn't want to answer anymore questions.</p><p>"Well, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>"We have a list of agents who want to stop being active in the field, maybe choose one or two as personal guards. Bottas and Cullen are the ones with the best references, maybe start with them." Toto is relieved when they fall back into their used working muster but he knows Lewis isn't telling him the whole story.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2017 </em>
</p><p>"Toto! Good to see you again, man!" The Austrian is not surprised when Lewis greets him as soon as he spots him. They haven't seen each other in months and Lewis seems excited to see his former senior agent and advisor again.</p><p>George next to him shifts a bit uncomfortable, he seems nervous in the presence of M, the man he has looked up to in the past years and meets now for the first time. Figuratively this is his job interview and M could be his new boss at the end of today. </p><p>"M, good to see you." Toto greets him, a grin spreading over his face.</p><p>"Is that your cadet?" Lewis asks. Fair, Toto has never lost a word about George, despite delivering good results. He didn't want to give George a better start into his exam by talking about him to Lewis but he also refused to brag about George breaking all Academy records, Christian is already pissed enough about that.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, the British man is standing in a different corner in the big conference room, Alex next to him, as the man sends glares towards the trio. Alex shifts uncomfortable as Christian turns to him, muttering God knows what into his ear. The last of the cadets to enter is Nicholas, who is retaking his exam, not in combat but as a future member of the technical department as he missed his chance last year due to a major injury that is also preventing him from pursuing his career as agent. None other than R had taken up on his coaching the past months and for the first time Toto is sure that they will have no dead bodies at the end of this day.</p><p>"How are you feeling George?" Lewis smiles brightly at the boy who fidgets with the sleeves of his black long sleeve shirt, Toto had already instructed him beforehand to wear his combat clothing. Arriving prepared makes you look always better and George wants to appear as professional as possible.</p><p>"Nervous to be honest." He quietly admits and Toto just ignores how George's cheeks flush in a deep red colour, blaming it on the nerves.</p><p>"No need to be nervous," Lewis just continues, he's in a great mood, smiling warmly at the nineteen year old. "I'm looking forward to your exam, George, your mentor has been absolutely quiet about you. Until some days ago, I wasn't even aware that you're participating this year." Lewis sends him a pointed look but Toto just shrugs, his plan has worked again just how he planned it.</p><p>Lewis then bids his good luck towards the nervous cadet before making his way over to the other two, probably making the same small talk with them to calm their nerves.</p><p>When George starts to twitch nervously again, Toto puts a hand on his shoulder. "Relax George, you trained hard for this day, you can do it. Remember, you passed your other exams with the best grade, there is no reason to think you can't do this too. Just stay calm, keep your head clear and focused."</p><p>-</p><p>The exam is a mission picked by Q, not too hard but different from everything the young men have ever encountered during their shielded training, far away from the MI6. </p><p>George gets sent to the outskirts of London, he has his body cam and Q has prepared a few cameras in the building so they can properly watch over George. Unknown to the young cadet, 003 sits in the shadows and keeps an eye on him, taking notes too as he's a possible candidate for a future Double O training programme.</p><p>George is the first to start as Q tells him more details about his mission while he's slowly walking towards the old abandoned  building in an old industry complex. Toto sees the M and an official from the Premiere taking notes as George looks for an entrance, his mission is to take out a smaller gangster and two of his accomplices who are hiding there.</p><p>Despite knowing that George could easily handle the situation, Toto is nervous now. This is different from the secured gyms back in Scotland, this is the real agent's life, the one he knows too well and also how quick it can escalate.</p><p>But then George enters the building and everything happens in a blur, the young cadet taking the three targets easily out within minutes, he even hears 003 making an impressed comment over the coms by the confidence the boy is radiating, his kicks and bullets never missing their intended target. Toto is surprised again by the teen's clean fighting style, sharp and ruthless just like he himself likes it.</p><p>Lewis turns towards him, a raised brow, signalling him his surprise while Q tells them George just broke the timed record set by none other than Lewis years ago.</p><p>"I think congratulations are appropriate now," Lewis says and takes off his headset, "You trained him well, I'm really surprised. And I definitely want him at the MI6. Now get him." Lewis waves his hand towards the exit while Toto catches a short glance at George through the videos of 003 body cam, the boy looks like he hasn't even sweat but Toto can tell he's excited and proud of himself and the mentor can't help to feel proud too.</p><p>The young Brit has achieved this through his hard training and sheer willpower all by himself and the Austrian knows he has a great future ahead of him.</p><p>-</p><p>It's a bit sad when he has to say goodbye to George after the admission ceremony into the MI6 because Lewis assigns him to Sebastian Vettel's team as Lewis wants him to fully focus on being his advisor now, while Susie demands his help back in Scotland. He somehow finds a way to satisfy both of them and when he's in London, Lewis never fails to praise George's work on missions in front of him, the leader seems extremely impressed by the young Brit's skills. It makes Toto proud but word goes round quickly, even in an Intelligence Service where keeping secrets is usually the major job. It results in nearly every young cadet asking for senior agent Wolff specifically which seems to amuse Susie quite a lot and after a lot of begging, Toto accepts to train another upcoming Academy student, being even stricter than he was with George. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2018 </em>
</p><p>It takes a few months until he sees George again and he's impressed by how the lanky teenager he sent into the MI6 has changed into a confident and strong agent.</p><p>"Toto!" He waves at him from the end of the corridor as the Austrian just wants to enter Lewis' office for their monthly debrief  as he spent his last month away in Scotland. </p><p>"George, how are you?" A smile spreads over his face, he could never admit it out loud but he has missed the young man a bit.</p><p>The Brit is in front of him quickly, greeting his former mentor with a simple handshake. "I'm okay, I just came back from a mission in Abu Dhabi." He tells him proudly and Toto listens as George excitedly explains how he helped blow up a child trafficking ring that they had been watching for quite some time now.</p><p>"-and then we had to jump from an exploding building, Max broke his arm because he missed the grass and landed on the asphalt road but otherwise it went well. Although I think he's working out how to strangle Charles with only one hand now, Leclerc has been mocking him for it the past days without a break!"</p><p>"But you're getting along with your teammates otherwise?" He asks George who reminds him more of an excited puppy at the moment. He's heard stories of Charles and Max rivalry and Toto is concerned about another Nico and Lewis chapter.</p><p>"Oh yes, Max and Charles are way more experienced and normally help me and Alex when they're not busy fighting each other. But it's nothing too serious, Seb makes sure to keep an eye on the two."</p><p>Toto nods as Lewis steps out of his office, surprised by not only seeing Toto but George too, the young Brit blushing immediately and Toto blames it on George being in front of his boss, not even thinking about any other possibilities. Oh how wrong he is but at the moment he just focuses on his meeting regarding their situation with Alonso, the gangster escaped their agents another time. It's sometimes hard to understand how Alonso has escaped them for more than four years now.</p><p>-</p><p>Not even a week later he's back in front of Lewis' office, Alonso is once the reason again. Jenson Button has found the gangster in Spain and there is nothing stopping them from catching the Mafia boss this time after he has caused the MI6 multiple painful headaches in the past years.</p><p>He mindlessly knocks on the heavy wooden door but there is no response.</p><p>'Weird,' the Austrian thinks and pushes the handle down, after all Lewis had called him directly into his office. </p><p>A few seconds later he regrets it, having to witness not only his former agent but his former student too, tightly wrapped in each others' arms, unmistakable what they're up to, lips pressed together as Lewis' hands are tightly pulling George's hair who sits on his boss' lap.</p><p>He clears his throat loudly and raises his eyebrows in an unimpressed manner making Lewis and George jump away from each other in shock. Lewis looks back unimpressed at him while George's face matches a tomato and the young agent stares at the ground with a shameful expression.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>"Yes." Lewis smiles and adjusts George on his lap so he can sort out some files on his desk, "But now that you're here, we can finally talk about Alonso."</p><p>"How about we talk about my former cadet sitting on your lap first, that would interest me more." Toto isn't angry, just surprised. And a bit confused. He has never seen this coming, in no way they even seemed close. But then, he had been away to Scotland for a long time and they're both adults, looks like he missed a lot here when he was away. </p><p>Lewis at least seems to know very well what he's doing, judging by the smug expression on his face as Toto gives him his infamous eyebrow. The leader then rolls his eyes and gently pushes George down from his lap but not before giving the blushing agent a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Nah, that's classified information." George giggles as Lewis' grin gets even more smug.</p><p>"Sure. How long has this been going on?" Toto stops himself from sending a disappointed look towards the pair, he can't believe they're behaving like teenagers now.</p><p>The pair shares a short glance before George rubs his neck, face serious again.</p><p>"A few months…"</p><p>The Austrian sighs before sitting down in front of Lewis' desk, George getting ready to leave the spacious office but not before pressing another short kiss on Lewis lips.</p><p>When he's gone, Toto musters Lewis for a few shameful seconds. </p><p>"I hope I don't have to tell you that you better not pull any stunt on him." He never thought he'd threaten his former agent and boss over something like a love affair but George is young and probably easy to impress. Besides the occasional flirts and other stuff agents do to gather information, he knows George has never been in a serious relationship with anyone. And he doesn't need a repeat of the Nico drama, not with Lewis and George being easily the future of the MI6. He trusts Lewis, their friendship means a lot to him but then there is George, who he sees like a son despite forcing him through the hardships of the MI6 Academy. The boy has grown onto him the past years just like Lewis, he cares deeply for both of them.</p><p>Lewis shakes his head as a soft smile plays around his lips. "Don't worry Toto, whatever we do, George decides at what speed. And we talked about this, us being together quite a lot already." </p><p>Toto nods, he trusts Lewis but he will keep an eye on the two, just to be really sure.</p><p>"Good, then how did you two even end up?"</p><p>"Like I said, that's classified." Toto looks unimpressed but Lewis seems immune to his advisor's scary stares nowadays and just turns his attention towards his computer screen. Right, after all he's here to make plans to catch Alonso, not to sniff around in Lewis' private life. And he probably needs some days to process this new information. God he can't wait to tell Susie.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2019 </em>
</p><p>Despite whatever Toto thought, George and Lewis' relationship goes on, somehow M and the agent manage to never let it influence their work. Toto is positively surprised how mature George is handling the big secret and how Lewis never lets his facade slip outside the safety of their shared apartment. Every concern Toto had is vanished by how well the two seem to work together, fitting like puzzle pieces together.</p><p>Apart from Toto, only the Premiere and Q are informed about the relationship and while the Premiere is absolutely against it, Q is more than happy to cover up for the two if their hands linger too long for an accident. Q really seems to enjoy manipulating the security footage but Toto doesn't question it anymore, the head of their technical department does a great job when it comes to everything else.</p><p>George is away on a mission in Russia when he's back at Lewis office, the leader staring out over the rainy city while Valtteri is looming in the shadows behind him, fulfilling his duty as Lewis bodyguard.</p><p>"What is it? Another clue where Alonso is? Or did we get something new about the whereabouts of-"</p><p>Lewis waves Valtteri out of the room before he can continue and turns his computer screen towards the senior.</p><p>"George's mission in Russia, the one with Button… he's supposed to catch Alonso tonight." </p><p>"And you're still here and not down with Q?" The Austrian looks confused at the Brit who looks miserable, spotting the dark circles below his eyes.</p><p>"The mission doesn't start for another three hours and I obviously can't contact him. I don't need Button to find out that we're dating now just because I'm worried about my boyfriend who I know is perfectly able to finish this mission properly." Lewis sighs while rubbing his temples. "It's just… What if Alonso hurts or kills him? I don't know-"</p><p>Lewis' voice starts to break and Toto stares at him for a moment before walking around the desk, softly patting his shoulder before pulling his friend into a hug.</p><p>"Hey, no need to worry. George is skilled and able to take care of himself, you said that yourself. He will get Alonso and he will come back safely. Do you want me to come down to Q branch to stay with you during the mission?" Toto asks carefully and Lewis nods, seemingly relieved by his seniors' words. </p><p>"Sure, I could need company some as support." </p><p>-</p><p>Toto is a man of his words, he stays with Lewis the whole time, following every little detail, every little comment they receive over the coms. </p><p>As expected, George doesn't give them a reason to worry, easily following Q's and Buttons commands, moving silently  through the shadows of the mansion where Alonso is hiding.</p><p>Everything seems to go well until suddenly the coms stay dead, despite Q shouting for both agents to answer.</p><p>"63?! Please respond, 22 and 63 please come in! Can you hear me 22 or 63?!" </p><p>The coms stay silent as Q hastily types away on his laptop, R coordinating a few minions who get ready to send in a back up team that is nearby.</p><p>Toto feels Lewis next to him growing restless, a deep frown on the leaders face as more minutes pass without any contact to the two agents.</p><p>"What is going on?" He finally snaps at Q who helplessly shrugs while hammering in a few more codes.</p><p>"It looks like someone is blocking our communication signals, this can take some more minutes- AHA!" Q hits some more keys and suddenly Toto hears a scream over the coms.</p><p>It makes him shudder in surprise until some seconds later he realises it was George who screamed, Lewis next to him looks like he has just seen a ghost, his face is pale as a sheet.</p><p>"63, 22, come in please." Q repeats, still hastily typing away now.</p><p>"22 here, 63 is down, Alsonso is in custody, I got him."</p><p>"What happened?" Q ask again.</p><p>"Power failure and his men started to shoot at us, 63 has been hit at his left shoulder and thigh, it needs medical attention."</p><p>"Understood, I'm sending someone together with the back up, stay down and make sure to keep Alonso where he is." Q says again before looking in their direction, Lewis just catches himself on time before anyone finds his behaviour suspicious. </p><p>"Good, we need to wait for backup before we can continue, how much longer will it take?" Lewis asks, gaze steady on the tech master of the MI6.</p><p>"Maybe five minutes, ten at very maximum, they're on the way already. I'm informing Button to start lifesaving measures if 63 situation turns more critical."</p><p>Lewis nods and Toto can't help to be amazed by how professional he's able to interact despite being worried to death, Lewis can't fool him not even with his carefully schooled expressions.</p><p>-</p><p>Hours later, Button arrives with a small plane at a secluded airport outside London and Lewis can hardly sit down until he gets the confirmation that George arrived safely in the operation theatre and is stable. Alonso gets locked up in a cell in the basement and for the first time in years a wave of relaxation hits the MI6, the gangster they've been chasing for so long is finally locked up. A small achievement after all the damage they had to suffer from.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> 2020 </em>
</p><p>Without worrying about Alonso, Toto's service at the MI6 is needed less and less and so he retires to Scotland, keeping an eye on training the cadets while helping Susie with all sorts of business. </p><p>He's enjoying the quiet life, from time to time chatting with Lewis to hear about the most important MI6 gossip but mostly keeping away from the bustling city, content with the piece he found in Scotland in the form of a little cottage.</p><p>He's content with teaching combat to the young cadets, he's still picky with taking a new one under his wing so he sticks with Callum, the one he took after George and leaves the rest of them for Christian and Mattia to fight over. He's being happy enough to scold them for running and squabbling in the corridors most of the time when he's not training with the Brit.</p><p>But it never stays quiet for long, not in this working field and he isn't surprised when Lewis calls him during December, telling him a wild story about how George ended up being shot again and Alonso escaped, together with Agent Button who has spied on them for years and planned all of this meticulously. Toto is, unsurprisingly, quite speechless at first, Button was the last on his mind who could've tricked them for years but it all makes sense now how Alonso always seemed to know more than them, being a step ahead of the MI6.</p><p>Lewis asks him to keep an eye on George, to make sure he's safe and staying in bed, not straining his stitches.</p><p>Toto accepts, he hasn't seen his former student for nearly a year and he's sure George wouldn't mind catching up for a bit, even if tied to his bed. Susie just wishes him a safe trip and packs some of George's favourite cookies, making him promise to bring him for a short visit back soon.</p><p>-</p><p>Toto isn't sure what to expect when he enters the apartment where the couple lives with the codes Q has given him but definitely not George crying silently while being cuddled to Roscoe. He makes himself known with a short knock on the bedroom door, making the agent shriek in surprise before he quickly hides his face behind a tissue. He looks miserable, his eyes are bloodshot and his skin is pale, making him look a lot more sick.</p><p>"Oh sorry-" George croaks out, his voice raspy from the tears and crying. Roscoe just lets out an excited bark when he sees Toto, clearly recognising him and the Austrian softly pats the dog while wordlessly handing George the box of cookies. They sit in silence for a few minutes and somehow George reminds him again of that lanky boy who tried his best all the time and when he failed, he could only calm with the help of Susie's cookies. Maybe his wife had a seventh sense when she handed him the box.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks after the young Brit has wiped the last tears away. </p><p>"It's- It's just…" He takes a deep breath before pulling Roscoe closer, wincing when the dog accidentally comes against his stitches and Toto helps to arrange them both until George looks comfortable.</p><p>"I'm worried about Lewis. He's never home and I'm here and he isn't even asking how I'm doing. That's not the Lewis I know, he would never lie to me. He's always honest with whatever he does, this is so unlike him. He completely cut me off from accessing MI6 data and-" Another sob breaks out of George and Toto just hugs him, murmuring supportive nonsense in the hope to calm him down somehow. It seems to work, the injured agent turning tired quickly and Toto leaves him alone with Roscoe, placing some water and tea next to the bed with painkillers in case he wakes up when Toto is still gone. He really needs to have a talk with Lewis.</p><p>-</p><p>The MI6 building seems totally deserted but Bottas standing in front of Lewis' office, scanning his surroundings like a hawk is indication enough for Toto to know where the MI6 leader is.</p><p>He's sitting behind his desk, working himself through papers and keeps typing away on his laptop, not noticing the tall Austrian at first but as soon as Toto steps closer, Lewis' head snaps up.</p><p>"Toto? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Funny, I could ask you the same. Don't you have an injured boyfriend who's worrying about you?" </p><p>Lewis sighs and pushes a few braids that escaped his bun behind his ear. "I thought that you keeping him company is enough."</p><p>"Sure, but he's worried about you. He knows you're keeping secrets from him and that's hurting him. Tell him the truth or at least tell him why you're not home with him."</p><p>"I can't. If I tell him Alonso wants to kill him, he's never going to stay in bed." Lewis seems to grow more and more frustrated until he shuts his laptop with a sigh, rubbing his temples. "This whole mess is too much for me." </p><p>"And that's why I'm here. Talk to me, you look like you need it. Don't forget I'm your advisor and maybe we find a solution."</p><p>Lewis takes a deep breath before pushing his papers aside. "We're still busy to locate Button, we need to find him. He's a danger to the whole MI6, he knows everything. God knows how much he told Alonso already…" </p><p>"Has he still anything Q might have programmed for him?" Toto tries to figure out how they can catch the double-faced agent, if anything he'll be their priority the next few days.</p><p>"He's working on it." The leader replies softly.</p><p>"That's something. And Q has never failed anything he did, trust him."</p><p>"And the killers Alonso might send to George?"</p><p>"Your flat has tight security. If anyone tries to break in, your guards will be there so fast, they don't even have a chance. I know you have them lurking around your apartment complex. And George is one of the most skilled agents, don't forget that. He might be younger than you but don't treat him like he's stupid."</p><p>Toto gets up and takes a deep breath. "You both have to fix this, start communicating properly. Tell George about your worries and listen when he shares his own. It will help you both. I'm going to keep George some more company but he wants to see you Lewis, he's really worried."</p><p>Lewis nods and sends Toto a small smile. "Thanks, it means a lot to me."</p><p>"Sure, every time again you need it."</p><p>-</p><p>Toto keeps his word, looking after George, trying to distract him as good as he can. Lewis drops by one night, when sleep has already taken his young boyfriend in and just watches for a short moment.</p><p>"We're getting  closer to him." He whispers into the dark when Toto steps beside him, watching how George cuddles Roscoe again, both not taking notice of the two men.</p><p>"Good. Then don't wait any longer to fix this Lewis, otherwise you'll keep hurting both of you." </p><p>-</p><p>Toto knows Lewis and George made up when he receives a sappy Christmas card with all of them in matching sweaters, even Roscoe has a mini version. He shows it to Susie who snuggled up against him under a thick blanket and can't help but smile.</p><p>Even if he never imagined those two ending up in a relationship, they're fitting perfectly together in their own way.</p><p>(He still plans on giving George THAT talk, just to mess with both of them even if Susie said no.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: georgerus63</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>